Ash Ketchum vs. Ethan
Description Who of these red characters from Pokemon will win? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOOSHED DBX! Pre-Fight (Stage: A Pokemon Championship) A Pokemon Championship was succesing and into a arena and Ash and Ethan walks into the arena. Ash: Ok, it's time to initiate this tourney, I choose you Pikachu! Pikachu: Pika! Ethan: Good idea, but Pichu I choose you! Ethan throw a Pokeball and Pichu cames out of him. Pichu: Pichu! Announcer: Now it's time to initiate this tourney! The peoples screams in emotion as Ash and Ethan are ready to initiate the tourney. HERE WE GOOOO!!! Fight Ethan: Thundershock! Pichu fire a small blast of elctricity at Pikachu. Ash: Pikachu, use Thunder! Pikachu jumps into the air and fires off a giant elctric blast at Pichu, causing the stadium to go up in smoke. As the smoke clears off, reveals that Pichu was hurted. Ethan: Pichu, you can still! Pichu gets up weakly. Pichu: Pichu! Ethan: Pichu, use Flash! Pichu smirked blinding Pikachu. Pikachu: Pika! Ash: Pikachu! Ethan: Use Nastly Plot and then attack with Thundershock again! Pichu then raised his Special Attack by two and then fired a Thundershock, electrocuting Pikachu. Pikachu: Pika! Ash: Pikachu! Pikachu recovers from the attack. Pikachu: Pika! Ash: Let's get 'em Pikachu! Volt Tackle! Pikachu charges up a ball of light before running straight into Pichu. Ethan: Pichu, also use Volt Tackle! Pichu: PIICHUUU!!! Pichu shouted and charges up a ball of light running straight into Pikachu and the 2 collides attacks and makes an explosion causing the stadium to go in smoke. Ash: Pikachu! Ethan: Pichu! Pikachu and Pichu are out of combat. Ethan: You make your best Pichu, rest! Ethan throws a Pokeball that catchs Pichu in here. Ash: Well Pikachu, good job... rest. Ash grabs Pikachu. Ash: Okay Sceptile, let's roll! Sceptile jumps out of his ball just as Red withdraws Sudowoodo. Ash: Use Leaf Blade! Ethan: Use Rock Slide! From above, Sceptile swoops in Sudowoodo who collides with rain rocks and the attacks explodes. Ash: Now use Dragon Claw! Sceptile jumps into Sudawoodo before taunting it, jumping back up, and slashing downwards. Ethan: Sudawoodo! Sudawoodo collaps into the ground. Ethan throws a pokeball that catch Sudawoodo. Ethan throws a Pokeball and Politoed leafs of him. Ethan: Time for a little H20 action!, Politoed use beam! Politoed fired multiples bubbles at Sceptile. Ash: Use Leaf Blade again! Sceptile swoops into Politoed who collides with his bubbles creating a explosion, Ash: Now use Dragon Claw! Sceptile jumps into Politoed before taunting it, jumping back up, and slashing downwards as Politoed falls into the ground. Ethan: Well Politoed rest! Ethan catch Politoed throwing a Pokeball and throws a Pokeball that ends freeling Sunflora. Ethan: Sunflora use Razor Leaf! Sunflora then ran at rapid speeds and fired sharp razor leafs at Sceptile, hitting him, and making that Sceptile falls into the ground. Ash: Well, rest Sceptile! Ash throws his Pokeball at Sceptile and he throws a Pokeball and Snorlax leafs from him. Snorlax: Snor? Ethan: Sunflora, use Razor Leaf again! Sunflora then ran at rapid speeds and fired sharp razors at Snorlax, hiting him as Snorlax open his eyes and sending him to a wall. Ash: Snorlax! Snorlax then recovers of the attack. Snorlax: Snor! Ash: Great Snorlax, now Brace Yourself! Snorlax then get ready to end tackling Sunflora. Ash: Double-Edge. Snorlax ends tackling Sunflora in a wall. Ethan: Sunflora, you're okay? Sunflora gets up. Ethan: Great Sunflora, now use Petal Blizzard! Sunflora shoot powerful leaves at Snorlax as Snorlax colapses in the ground. Ash then throws a Pokeball at Snorlax catching him and throw the next Pokeball that freels Charizard who breaths fire on Ash. Ash: Charizard, use Seismic Toss! Chariard flies towards Sunflora grabbing it, as Charizard was on a top of Sunflora using Flame Burst to make Sunflora colapses in the ground. Ethan: Sunflora! Ash: You're really good on this friend! Ethan: I can told the same with you! Ethan throws a Pokeball at Sunflora as freels Typlosion. Ash: Charizard, use Flamethrower! Charizard shoot flams of his mouth as Ethan said. Ethan: Typlosion, use Blast Burn! Typlosion fires a huge ass amount of fire from its body colliding Charizard's Flamethrower, until both create an explosion that make both collides to the ground. Ash: Charizard! Ethan: Typlosion! Both throws a Pokeball at Charizard and Typlosion catching both. Ash: It's time to decide this! Ethan: Yeah! Ash throws a Pokeball that freels Greninja and Ethan throws a Pokeball that freels Togekiss. Ethan: Use Air Slash! Togekiss shoot Air Slash shooting winds at Greninja freeling damage at him. Ash: Greninja! Ash grimaces as the screen turns in blue and in a flash, appears Greninja-Ash. Greninja was blitzing Togekiss before kick Togekiss in the ground as end beating Togekiss. K.O! Ethan: Togekiss, rest! Ethan throws a Pokeball at Togekiss catching him as Greninja turns to normal. Ethan: You're so good! Ash: You're also good! Ethan and Ash walks freely then of the battle. Results Winner: Ash Ketchum